


I didn't tell you

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Hey, so, prompt... I would LOVE to see pre-SQ jealous!Emma, maybe over a number of misunderstandings and a final blow up in which she confesses feelings. Asked by anon via tumblr





	I didn't tell you

 

“She said yes.” Tink had said the words with a smile dangling from her lips and what Emma had learnt to recognize as fairy dust coming almost out of the seams of the clothes she still refused to change for habit. Sitting at Granny’s counter, left to Emma, the other blonde was looking directly at her, no mistakes of who she was talking to. The words, however, had made no sense for Emma and her face, tongue licking the excess of whipped-cream, must have had said so since Tink had frowned, confusion obscuring the almost giddy glint that had been on her face until then.

“Didn’t Regina tell you? About her date.”

The clarification came in a much more subdued tone than the rest of the words and Emma felt the sensation of being watched, judged, stared at as she shook her head, swallowing the now bitter chocolate and not knowing what to do. No, she thought, hands turning into fists; Regina hadn’t told her.

Tink had started to blabber; telling her details she very much found herself unable to listen to. Her world had narrowed as she had remembered about Snow incessant talks about how Emma needed to start dating again; to never stop believing that her happy ending was somewhere; close to her. How Regina had suffered a similar talk; her answer a warning to Snow as she told her that she didn’t plan; didn’t want, to have something, to be with someone, after everything; after Robin, after…

Emma had shaken her head and muttered an excuse that didn’t feel real even to her ears before leaving the dinner, the touch of the pavement against her clothed feet not enough to quiet her heart.

And so, she had waited and paced, tried to put into words the how and why, the reason behind the jealousy, the betrayal. One she didn’t feel as something she should have and still kept on pulsing inside of her.

And so there she was, in the middle of her office staring at Regina once the brunette had sauntered in like every other day with apparently no recollection or knowledge of why Emma felt about to explode.

It felt stupid however, felt stupid and far too childish to wonder, to ask why; why someone else but not her. Why she had thought, forever had thought, that after they were back from their own relationships they would try; they would…

“Why?”

The question came cascading down, out of her lips like lava; anger fueling it as Regina’s eyes widened in realization.

“Tink told you.”

Emma growled at that, at the explicit affirmation of how what the fairy had told her was real and not a product of her imagination.

“You didn’t tell me.”

She hadn’t meant for it to sound as an accusation but it sounded like one, floating between the two of them alongside with the questions Emma could feel on her tongue; the ones she didn’t dare to ask, to say.

_“I thought, both of us, once I was better, once you were better.”_

Regina took a step closer, still with inches apart among them, however, as it had been ever since everything, the curse, had broken. Emma could feel the uncomfortable sensation of her sweaty palms against her upper thighs but didn’t move despite the strangeness of her standing in the middle of the station, watching and feeling the vague reflection of both herself and Regina staring at them from the glass walls that separated the rest of the office from the other -unused- desks, didn’t know how to as the older woman opened her mouth and exhaled; suddenly tired.

“I didn’t go; I didn’t want to.”

There was something else but Emma didn’t feel like prying, afraid and brittle as she stared at the brunette.

“You didn’t tell me.” A second time, this time weaker, almost despondent as she rose one hand, twisting a few strands of hair behind her ear; something that made her think of Lily; of that night in where she had thought that she could dream bigger than ever only for those dreams to be crushed.

“What did you want me to say? That I love you? You know that’s true Emma; you already know that. But yes, Tink asked and I told her that I was going to think about it.” The words blurted out of Regina, far too truthful and Emma could almost feel them cutting her skin, piercing her heart as Regina -chest heaving, magic cracking her skin, sparks dancing on the bottom of her now darkened eyes- sucked on her breath as a small whimper followed suit. “I needed to think of it; to consider what if…” A sob, perhaps that incensed the younger woman with a similar rage; a tired one; product of far too many times pretending that she wasn’t hurting, that it didn’t sting and burn seeing Regina with him, with anyone but…

Snarling, feeling the beginning of a blush tingling on her neck and cheeks, the blonde took a step towards Regina, the way her whole body felt full to the brim with magic intoxicating enough for her to swallow the scent she had come to associate with Regina’s own magic power. Moving her head, tilting it to one side as she lowered her forehead Emma could feel her heart beating erratically on her chest, the word “love” echoing on her ribcage as she stared at the former queen, now close, far too close, closer than she had let herself be from ever since she thought there was nothing she could do but be the savior, the princess; the woman everyone felt like she needed to be.

The brunette, Emma found herself thinking, anger and tears beginning to travel up her chest, biting and crawling at her throat, was magnificent and for that she could feel her magic traveling up her arms, pooling just at the base of her neck in a way that had been far too long since she last felt it.

“You don’t get to have that Regina, you…” Her mouth went slack, her brain never coming with a word as Regina narrowed her eyes and stepped directly in front of her, her chest now touching hers and her hands close enough to grasp, to feel just a few inches away, radiating a warmth that tickled the blonde’s skin in a way she felt suddenly weak.

It had been an unspoken rule; one Regina sometimes seemed to like to dance around; to never come closer; to never be about to touch the other. Emma, terrified as she had felt, had tried her best to be, to act, to pretend and now she could feel all the words and rules she had tried to follow, to be and impersonate breaking down as Regina’s heady eyes stared at her; a plea, a warning, a question.

“What? I what Emma?”

And it could be the jealousy, the despair she had felt, the unjust, burning sensation at the back of her neck, inside her lungs, that had pushed her before but Emma glanced down; towards Regina’s lips, parting hers before closing her eyes and sighing, the anger leaving her as quickly as it had appeared.

“Nothing,” She croaked out and when she opened her eyes she could see the fire absent on Regina’s eyes as well. It had been far too long, the blonde thought, for them to keep on.

She didn’t quite initiate the kiss but it was her who ducked her head, who parted her lips after licking them, eyes searching and half-closed in a silent question Regina swiftly replied as the blonde got lost on touching her forearms, pulling herself closer to the other woman, getting dizzy and lost as the kiss deepened.

“I love you.” It came as a broken whisper and there were too many things they needed to talk about but she only could say what she had had screaming on her mind ever since she had learnt of the date.

“I know.”


End file.
